Blood
by CindyBaby
Summary: He walks down the dark street confidently, Victor Sweet may run shit now but Bobby Mercer was here long before he was. A bit dark, read at your own risk.


**Another story with a different ending. Might be a bit dark, so I'll warn you guys in advance. I don't own four brothers. **

He knows what is going to happen as soon as Jack wakes up. He tries not to think about it that much, not cause he dosen't want to, cause he does. Sometimes it's all he _can _think about. Making them pay, making them hurt, making them scream. But usually he just wants to concentrate on him, on watching him, waiting for a sign any sign that'll tell him that it's going to be alright, and it's gonna be. The world can't be this cruel and take his little brother instead of himself. He laughs bitterly. If there's one thing he's learned it's that the world is cruel and he almost never comes out on top. Still, Jack has to live, cause if he dosen't everything is ending, and he won't mind when it does.

In those dark hours when he waits day after day he plans. He wants to concentrate only on Jack, but as soon as he looks at his pale face the other thoughts come and he has to stop himself from destroying the whole fucking town. He burns with the need to destroy, to end, to get revenge. All he wants and all that they deserve. Cause Sweet owns him, and he knows that the time to collect is gonna come sooner or later.

Jack wakes up early in the evening, and his painfilled blue eyes tears Bobby's heart in two. He'll never admit it, not in a million years, but he cried when those eyes opened to meet his. They all flock around him, refusing to leave even when the Doctor tells them to. He hasn't left his side other than to use the bathroom, why the hell would he start now? His brothers feel the same, the fear that someone is gonna come and try to finish the job cause them to flock around Jack's bed in a desperate attempt to protect the one who's fallen. They all know it's not over, and Bobby hates it. Not how they all act, but beacause it's not right. Few people would have been stupid enough to do this against his family a few years ago, but he'd been gone, they all have, and now they've been walked all over. It pisses him off to no end, but looking at his brothers he knows that even though they'll want to come, and even though they may never fully forgive him for it, he has to do this alone.

He stays with Jack until it's in the middle of the night and he's fallen asleep. He tells his brothers he needs some coffee and he leaves after promising to get some for them to. The air is crisp against his face and he exhales slowly, before walking off. He calls one of the few in this town that he trust except for his brothers, and it's as easy as that. He should have done this right away, if he had Jack wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed, full of bullet holes. The guilt is eating at him, but he tries to push it away right now, this isn't the time. He walks down the familiar street confidently. Victor Sweet may run shit now, but Bobby Mercer was here long before he was and these streets were his home for longer than he care to remember.

It's almost too easy. He snaps the guy's neck as he's standing outside the club quickly and almost without any sound. Almost. Evan turns and meet his eyes, understanding shining in his own when he takes in his stance. He tries to run, and it would have been easy, but Bobby's not one to shoot someone in the back. Not like they tried with Jack. No, this is personal and he wants every last fucking one of them to know, and he meets Evan's eyes as he pulls the trigger.

They're only two there with him, and those two are dead before they even know that he's there. He steps over their bodies carelessly, his cold eyes never leaving Sweet's. The fool tries to run as he sees the knife in his hand. He's unharmed, stupid. Bobby's seen it before. The bosse's growing confident, trusting the workers to be loyal, out of fear if nothing else, but they're not. Evan is proof enough of only true loyalty lies with family, and that's what he tried to take from him. His family.

He enjoys the begging, but he dosen't speak. This isn't about taunts or threats, this is about blood who's been spilled and lives that's been lost and people that he love, and as his arm slams forward, imbedding itself in Sweet's stomach he dosen't take his eyes from his dying one's, and he loves it. Sweet grab at him, trying to hold himself up. He let's him, just so he can watch him die even longer. There's blood running from his mouth now, a slow steady stream of red that taunts the beast in his heart demanding more. He twists the knife slowly, cutting through flesh like it's nothing, and Sweet's eyes widening in pain and the cough he releases makes his soul chant with need for more.

It's over all too soon. Soon he's dead and he stands alone with a knife in his hand, cold, empty, satisfied. He leaves without a backwards glance. Stepping out into the dark alley he takes a deep breath, forcing the cold air down into his lungs before walking away.

When he enters Jack's room he looks up, and he _knows. _Jack knows, and Bobby knows it. But when he speaks he dosen't mention it at all, he dosen't ask any questions or demand any answers.

"Angel and Jerry are looking for you"

"I know" He knew they would, he's a little pissed that they left Jack alone though.

"Hey Jack, we thought it was best if one of us stayed..." Jerry's voice trail off as he catches sight of Bobby slouching in the chair next to Jack's bed.

"You fucking bastard"

"Hi Jer"

When the Mercer's fight, really fight, it's not a pretty sight. There's screaming and there's punches being thrown. This time is no different from that, the only difference is that Jack is on the sidelines wondering if he should press the button or not and demand some help. Jerry is angry, Angel is pissed and Bobby, well Bobby is Bobby. He refuses to admit to doing something wrong when he left them behind. They don't talk about where he's been or what he's done, they know better than that. They'll talk about that later, later when they're home again and safe away from listening ears and watching eyes.

"STOP!" His voice echoes and he's surprised by the loudness of it. His brothers are too, and they immediately get that look he's seen so many times already since he woke up. The guilty ones. He hates it.

Angel is the first one to approach him. "Hey Jack we're sorry, we didn't think... do you need anything? Are you in pain?"

He shakes his head, and they all gather around him again, and he almost smiles as Bobby pushes Angel away from the chair he'd been sitting in when Jerry entered, and Jack knows they're gonna be okay.


End file.
